A Promise
by Arcale
Summary: Long ago Robin made a promise to Lucina. Now at the end of everything, is it one he will be able to keep? A post Awakening RobinxLucina story.
1. Promise

**Hahaha... well, after reading so many Robin x Lucina stories I thought I'd try my hand at one. I know I'm a horrible writer, especially when it comes to narratives. I love this ship and would hate if my writing ruined it for people. This chapter I wrote at a train station on my phone, apparently conventional writing spaces don't work for me. Hope any of you reading this can enjoy it, if even a little.**

* * *

Floating amidst nothing. Floating amidst nothing? That was certainly what Robin was feeling right now, a whole lot of nothing. An endless void as far as the eye could see, and he was stuck right in the middle of it. He wasn't sure quite how long he'd been there. Time was hard to keep track of when your floating around in nothingness. Though Robin admitted that he enjoyed the peace it offered to a certain extent.

It was finally over, Grima was gone for good, he would never again be able bring calamity upon the world, he would never again be able to harm Lucina. _Lucina..._ he sighed. Defeating Grima did not come without it's demerits, Robin had sacrificed himself to ensure that Grima's slumber was a permanent one. While he was more than willing to give his life away, he had left Lucina alone. The sight of her tears as he had disappeared off the fell dragon's back had burned into his memory. He truly felt awful. _I just had to play the hero didn't I?_

Robin then started to feel something in his left leg. Well it wasn't a feeling, it was more like a lack of feeling actually. He looked down to figure out the cause and to his disappointment, his entire left leg was now missing. _Great, as if fading from existence once wasn't enough._ As his body continued to dissipate, Naga's words echoed through the back of his mind.

"There is...a chance you could survive, but it is small indeed. You have bound your heart to those of many others in this world. If those ties prove strong enough, they may yet keep you in this reality. But I would not give you false hope. The chance you would live is insignificant. In truth, you will almost certainly cease to exist. The final decision is yours to make Fellblood, Grima's fate is intertwined with your own, it is only fair that you choose how it should end."

Naga had spoken these words only to him. She had not wanted to give others a false hope that he would indeed survive the ordeal. For this same reason he had not told anyone else, not even Lucina. He had made the choice to end Grima once and for all and now it seemed that he was finally going to pay the price. _Lucina, I'm sorry. You deserve all the happiness in the world and I couldn't be the one to give it to you. You have made these few short years I remember worth living. Thank you. Be well._

As he prepared himself for death and the last bits of him began to fade, a memory flashed into his mind. It was just after they had defeated Walhart, stopping his world conquest. Say'ri had invited the Shepherds to bathe in a special hot springs in Chon'sin to relax after their hard fought victory. He had vowed something to Lucina that day.

"I promise you again, here and now. I'll stay with you and support you for all my life. And even then! If I'm killed, I'll find a way to come back. Just watch me!"

"Don't promise such things!" Lucina responded with a look of horror on her face.

"It's the job of a crack tactician to work miracles, isn't it? To do the impossible!" Robin quipped in defiance.

That's right, he had told Lucina that he wouldn't leave her. After all the convincing to get her to stay after Grima's defeat, he was the one who went and left. This couldn't be the end, this wasn't the end. If Naga said that his chance was insignificant, that was more than enough. He had won battles with an army a fraction the size of the enemy's, he had brought an entire invasion fleet to a halt with no casualties, he had stared Grima straight in the face and defied his fate. He had done the impossible before, and he would do it again. It was time for him to tip the scales, after all, he had a promise to keep.

* * *

 **So yeah there it is. The intro to a little post game story I want to do. Sorry it's so short. I have like 2 more chapters more or less done and if people seem to like the story I will try to keep posting. Something I struggle with greatly is dialogue so hopefully it wasn't too awkward or anything. Also, if anything I write sounds like a copy of some other story I wouldn't be surprised. I've read a lot of Robin and Lucina fics and I'm sure subconsciously I may be putting things in from other stories, so if you see something like that I am sorry and don't be afraid to tell me. I put in a little reference to the Hot Spring Scramble DLC there but I changed it a bit so that "the promise" took place in a Chon'sin hot spring and not some outrealm one. I don't exactly want to get into outrealms. At least not yet. Criticism is welcome! Just try not to be too harsh. Until next time!**

 **-Arcale**


	2. Better Places

**Looks like a few people want some more so hopefully I can deliver. Twice the size as the first chapter, yet still short** **.** **Without further ado, here is chapter 2! Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was another peaceful day in the Halidom of Ylisse. Birds were fluttering, singing their songs in the crisp morning air. The sun had begun to peak through the clouds casting rays of sunshine through the grass. Southtown was busy going about it's usual motions, thankful that they finally had some quiet. It was there that a man was laying in a field not too far off the main road.

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING."

"What do you propose we do?"

"I… I dunno…"

"I see you're awake now."

"Hey there!"

"There are better places to take take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand."

Instinctively, Robin raised his right hand up, only to be caught off guard when he was met with nothing but air. He jolted upwards, the blinding light stung his eyes as he tried to open them. When he finally got a good look at his surroundings, he found he was sitting in the exact same field he was found in years prior, but there wasn't a single person in sight. _No Chrom or Lissa to pick me off the ground this time huh._ Robin smiled at the memory, his first memory.

He started to pull on the wet grass around him. Feeling the slight dampness of his gloves, a thought came to his mind. Anxiously he began to slowly peel off his right glove. As the last bit of fabric left his finger, he turned around his hand only to be met with an unfamiliar sight. No longer did six horrible eyes stare back at him, instead he only saw the whiteness of his own skin. He moved his fingers a few times and blinked. It was gone, the mark was gone, he was free. Robin jumped up and pumped his fist into the air to celebrate, only to regret that decision immediately afterwards as his legs gave way and he tumbled over. _Ouch… guess being dead doesn't exactly do wonders for the body._ His face was planted firmly in the dirt, but he could do nothing to contain the smile plastered on his face.

He had done it. He had returned, and now the world would forever be free from Grima's influence. _Nothing less from the world's greatest tactician!_ _Looks like I may be able to keep my promise after all._ While Robin would have liked nothing more than to continue and bask in his victory, he came to a sudden realization that made his stomach churn. How long had he been gone? Days? Months? _Years?_ He shuddered at the thought. Had Lucina moved on? Had she stayed behind after he was gone. Was she even still alive? Scenario after scenario began to pile into his head much to his horror. He had to gather information before he was completely filled with despair. Slowly he picked himself off the ground and when he felt comfortable enough to start moving, he began to take some steps. He pulled his hood down over his head, slipped his glove back on, and started a slow trek towards Southtown.

He received no small amount of glares ranging from ones of curiosity to ones of obvious mistrust as he walked through town. For better or for worse it seemed that nobody had recognized him in his old cloak from when he had helped Chrom and company save the town from brigands. They must have all been too preoccupied with the fact that their prince had saved them that they overlooked the nameless nobody in a robe with a bronze sword in one hand, fire tome in the other. Robin also took extra care in hiding his face to ensure that no one realized the Grandmaster of Ylisse was waltzing around the streets of Southtown. He stepped into the local bar and walked up to the counter.

"Whaddya havin'?" A rather rough looking bartender asked to his hooded guest.

"Ah, sorry if this sounds like a really weird question, I happen to be a bit hungover so my memory is a little groggy." Robin tried not to sound like a complete maniac. "Would you happen to know how long it's been since Grima was defeated?"

"Hmm ya' mean that world endin' dragon or somethin' the Exalt told everybody about?" The bartender was drying some mugs that had just been washed. "It's been 'bout three months or so. Exalt made sure to let everyone know that he had some time travelin' kids or somethin' that helped save the world. Considerin' a huge flyin' dragon burst outta Plegia and flew across the sky for the world to see. Nobody really had much a' choice other than to believe him." The bartender laughed.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief, three months was a long time but considering he could have been gone for much longer, this was a blessing. Still, another question nagged at his mind. "About those time traveling kids you mentioned, did you happen to hear anything about one named Lucina?"

The bartender kept at his mugs. "Lucina huh. Hmm, she's the eldest daughter of the Exalt if I remember correctly. They call the other little princess Lucy now cause' apparently the older one's the future version or somethin' like that, she's got the brand in her eye and everythin'. Quite a few stories of her rejectin' suitors, somethin' about her not wantin' anythin' to do with relationships. Hope you aren't tryin' for her hand friend, you'll get turned down, just like all the rest."

Robin's face lit up. Not only was Lucina still in this time, but it appeared that she still cared for him. He knew he told her to find somebody else to make her happy when he was gone, but knowing that she was turning others away for him made him happier than anyone could imagine. He didn't deserve her, not after all he put her through. It was incredibly selfish of him to decide to sacrifice himself without telling her, she deserved happiness more than anyone. Hopefully if she ever found it in her heart to forgive him, he could still give her some of that happiness. _Still Chrom, to think that you went and told everybody about the time travel. Guess it all works out since trying to come up with another cover story would make things more confusing._ Robin started to chuckle.

"Talk is nice and all, but if that's it I need to be tendin' to actual customers." The bartender said breaking the silence, clearly becoming impatient.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, thank you for humoring me, I think this hangover is finally starting to wear off." Robin laughed nervously. "Can I get some jerky, just enough to get me to Ylisstol." While Robin had technically not eaten in three months, a full meal could wait. Getting back to the castle was his utmost priority, he could eat while he walked. Lucky he still had money on him even after disappearing and he placed a coin on the counter.

"Well if your so eager to get shot down by the princess, be my guest." Snarked the bartender as he scooped up the payment and headed to the pantry.

"Hopefully that won't be the case." Robin replied, worry showing on his face. _There's nothing more in this world I would want than to share my days with you Lucina. If you will give me the chance, I will do everything I can to make it up to you. This time I fully intend to keep my promise._

With Jerky in hand, and a gleam in his eye, Robin set out towards Ylisstol, hopeful that his reunion with Lucina would be a happy one.

* * *

 **More Robin huh. As if we don't see enough of him already. Chrom and Lissa not finding him in the field after his sacrifice technically goes against canon but oh well, in this story nobody even knew he had a chance to come back. Shout out to exposition bartender, ensuring that everybody gets a picture of whats going on! Robin still has his stuff from before his lack of existing. Don't know why he would bring money to fight Grima, but you never know when you might need some cash. A tactician is always prepared after all. Next chapter is planned to have Lucina in it, but it might take me 2 weeks or so before I release it. I've got my first college finals coming up and should probably study so bear with me. I also want to make sure I get Lucina's character right, be a shame if she came out badly. That will probably happen anyways, only time will tell. Winter break is around the corner so then I should have more time to work on the story then if I'm not busy playing Fortnite(sorry, I'm an awful excuse for a human being, I know.) Until next time!**

 **-Arcale**


	3. Alone

**Hello all! Sorry this took longer than expected. Man finals were a killer. I found it hard to work on the story after the absolute beating I took from them, plus I've been playing a ton of Smash Ultimate. What a great game, although the new buffering thing is making it a bit difficult for me, and short hops seem harder to do. Lucina mains anyone? She is super good in the Ultimate so that's awesome. Robin seems kinda meh, not being able to grab people out of arcfire and arcthunder kinda sucks. Anyways here's the new chapter, wow it actually has some length to it, and Lucina finally makes her first appearance!**

* * *

"My life is yours Lucina, it always has been."

 _No, you fool, don't do it! It's not his fault!_

"I'm ready, do what you must."

 _Stop! Can't you see that your wrong? This is not the way!_

Lucina screamed, but she could do nothing as she plunged Falchion into Robin's heart. She flinched as warm blood splattered all over her face and clothes. She pulled the blade out of Robin and his lifeless corpse hit the ground with a thud. She dropped her weapon and stared at her hands, they were covered in blood, Robin's blood. She had murdered him.

Lucina awoke breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. Frantically, she scanned her surroundings, but it was too dark to see. As her eyes finally started to adjust, she realized she was in one of the castle's many grand bedrooms, one that she had shared with Robin during the short time they had in Ylisse after the war in Valm. _It was only a nightmare_ , she assured herself, her heart still pounding in her chest. Whenever she had woken up from nightmares before, Robin had always been right by her side to comfort her. Now she was alone.

That's right, Robin was gone, no longer would she be able to find solace in those warm brown eyes, messy white hair, and that goofy smile. The love of her life, the one that made her feel normal, the one that spent countless hours on her even with an entire army to manage, the one that broke her shell and no matter how bad things seemed to get, made her smile. Yet even after all that, she had tried to kill him and eventually, he wound up dead. Fate had punished her for turning her blade against him. For the seemingly thousandth time since Robin's death, tears sprawled uncontrollably down Lucina's face.

The monster that had caused her so much pain and grief, the monster that had haunted her dreams for years, the monster that had murdered millions of innocents, was finally gone. She should be happy, she should be celebrating that her future would never come to pass, that the world would never again be scarred by the fell dragon. Yet how could could she feel happy when she was so… alone. Her parents and sister were wonderful of course, but Robin had been such a big part of her life. She never realized how much she relied on him, until he was already gone. He had made her life so much more than the constant day to day survival it had been before they met. Lucina shut her eyes, her final day with Robin flowed through her mind.

* * *

"Lucina, I love you more than anything, you know that right?" Robin asked with nervous tone.

Lucina furrowed her brow, "Of course I know that, is something the matter Robin?"

"Nothing at all." He looked away as if to hide guilt. "I just want to make sure you understand how much you mean to me, even if I may do some things you might not agree with."

"Well thank you Robin, it makes me very happy to know that you hold me in such high regard." Lucina said while blushing. "I happen to share the same feelings with you as well." Still, his comment was odd, Robin never tended to do anything that she wouldn't agree to.

"Thank you Lucina. I am extremely lucky to have your love." Robin gave a brief smile, then sighed. "This all ends today, you will no longer have to worry about your future coming to pass. I will make sure of it." Robin clenched his fist.

"Yes, father will put Grima back to rest. That is what we agreed upon, yes?" Lucina began to eye Robin suspiciously. Naga had told them all the consequence of Robin landing the final blow right before their battle with Aversa. Afterwards, Chrom made sure that Robin promised he wouldn't sacrifice himself, which had relieved Lucina tremendously. But Robin went off on his own for a while and when he came back, it was as if something had changed. He wasn't planning on ending Grima himself was he? "Robin, you can't mean to…"

She was cut off by a thunderous screech that made her words catch in her throat. It was him, it was Grima. The Shepherds could only stare in horror as the dragon showed itself through the clouds.

Chrom walked over and placed a consoling hand on Lucina's shoulder. "We can defeat him!" He shouted to bring back everybody from their trance.

"Milord, how does a man challenge a mountain?! Where would one even strike?!" Frederick interjected.

"The fell dragon has a weakness on the nape of his neck. But that weakness will be guarded by his servants. I can send you onto the dragon's back, but the rest is in your hands." Naga spoke, providing the much needed answer to Frederick's question.

"Then please, milady, and quickly! We would ask no more of you. Everyone, gird yourselves! One way or another this ends here!" Chrom replied.

The Shepherds all prepared their weapons, and in a flash of bright light, they found themselves hundreds of feet in the air on Grimas back.

Lucina was finally able to move again, there was no time to be scared. She would have to give it her all in order to defeat Grima and she could only hope that her father would be the one to end him. She looked over to the nape of the dragon's neck, there Grima in Robin's body stood menacingly. Lucina shuddered, she would never get used to seeing Robin like that, to think that somebody so kind and loving could look so evil.

"Are you ready, Robin?" Chrom looked over to their tactician.

Robin opened his Thoron tome, magic began to flow through the pages. "As ready as I will ever be, Chrom, Let's finish this!"

"Welcome children of Naga, so nice of you to travel so far… only to meet your doom." Grima gave a slight bow, his face holding a wicked smile. "It's only fair that I give you a welcoming gift, sorry if it's not to your liking, I had ill time to prepare it." Grima snapped his fingers. Suddenly thousands of purple spikes burst from the scales the Shepherds were standing on. Everybody fell to the floor, the spikes all but killing them.

"Hrrngh! ...Wh-what... What manner of magic…" Chrom attempted to sturdy himself using Falchion.

"Magic?" Basilo gasped, air no longer filling his lungs. "That was a...damned...catastrophe... He's weakened us all... He's too...strong...rrgh…"

"It cannot end like this... I won't have...all our struggle...be for naught…" Frederick was clearly struggling, his heavy armor now a hinderance as he could barely stop himself from being pinned to the ground.

Lucina's mind was racing. She looked around at the Shepherds. They were in no condition to lift a finger, much less fight the hordes of risen that were now appearing around them. Lucina's strength began to crumble. "No... This darkness... The future is upon us! Oh gods... F-Father…"

Grima's laughter filled everyone's ears. "And so it ends, Robin. See how frail these humans bonds of yours are? How short lived? How pointless? You have all thrown your lives away, and the result is the same!"

Robin was clutching his side in pain, but he had managed to get one foot planted on the ground. "We're not dead yet!" He shouted in defiance.

Grima yawned. "Details, details. But yes, I suppose it's time I got you all off my back, so to speak—permanently."

Robin's eyes widened in shock. "No…"

The reaction made Grima grin. "No, you don't want this, do you? You do have a choice, you know. It doesn't have to be this way. You can still save all your friends…" Grima put his hands up and shrugged. "Become one with me, and we shall spare their lives. ...Refuse, and watch as I rend the flesh from their bones!"

"No, Robin! Don't...do it…" Chrom said, still trying to get off the ground.

Lissa raised her head. "He's lying… It's… a trap…"

Grima stomped, sending another small wave of pain through the Shepherds. "NOW! I will have your decision! Will you save these worms? Will you JOIN ME and become a GOD?"

Lucina wanted to scream, she wanted to tell Robin to refuse, to tell him that Grima should never be trusted. "Robin… please…" she could barely manage a whisper with her anxiety causing a burning pain in her chest.

Robin looked back to Lucina briefly, then faced Grima. "Do you think me a fool? You'll kill them anyway!"

Grima gave a small frown. "...Well, of COURSE I would. I only thought you might want to leave your comrades with a heroic, selfless image. ...But so be it. Leave them with the final memory that you were their undoing!" He opened his palm and Robin was dragged into a dark portal, then he disappeared.

Lucina froze, Robin was gone? No… he couldn't be. It was over? After everything they had done to stop the future, was it all in vain? Her body slumped. Grima had won.

"You have to fight back!"

Lucina looked over to her father. He was using everything he had to shout at the top of his lungs.

"Fight back! You have to keep fighting! Fight back, Robin! You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!" Chrom slammed his fist.

The rest of the Shepherds realized what he was trying to do and followed suit. One after another they began to shout for Robin to return.

"Lucina! He needs you! Robin needs you! If anybody can pull his arse out of Grima's hands, it's you!" Chrom shouted with the last ounce of his strength.

Lucina finally snapped back to reality. That's right, it wasn't over. They were all still alive, and they needed Robin, _she_ needed Robin. Mustering up all her strength she finally started to yell. "Your stronger than him Robin, you can fight it! You were the one who made me open up, you were the one that made me smile! I never thought it was possible, but you did it! Please Robin!" She began to tear up. "You have earned my trust and my love, Robin. Now return to us!"

As if on cue, the black portal reappeared. Everyone held their breath as Robin emerged and stood tall on Grima's back. "Thanks everyone, I needed that." He spoke softly. He had made it.

"What?! No! That's impossible! My grip cannot be broken!" Grima shouted, his voice filled with frustration.

"I have a bad habit of doing impossible things, and I have the best friends I could ever ask for by my side." Robin gave a triumphant smile.

Grima looked over at Lucina, knowing it was her voice that gave the final push. "Damn you, spawn of Naga!" He spat. "Your constant meddling will end once I kill you!"

Robin stepped next to Lucina protectively. "It will be you who falls today Grima!"

Light appeared around the Shepherds causing the spikes to dissolve. The Shepherds stood up with new found strength. "Children of man, take my power! Rise now, and face the fell dragon!" Naga's voice filled them all with a burning confidence.

"This matters NOT! I will KILL you ALL. ...I AM...GRIMA... I AM...DESPAIR…" Grima raised his hands and immediately risen began to appear at an accelerated pace.

Robin started shouting his commands. The Shepherds were to hold off the risen while Chrom, Lucina, and himself went to confront the Fell Dragon head on.

Lucina charged in alongside her father to engage Grima. Together they threw a barrage of powerful strikes against the dragon. Any time Grima managed find an opening on one of the lords Robin's magic would stop him before he could strike. The coordination that the three had built from their many battles together was starting to become to much for Grima. The constant attacks had Grima on the defensive and eventually he was worn out.

*TANG* Grima's blade was thrown from his hand by one of Chrom's slashes and he was left defenseless. Lucina used this chance to quickly struck at both of his inner thighs to bring him to his knees. Chrom stood over the Fell Dragon.

"This ends now Grima!" Chrom raised his glowing Falchion into the air, ready to deliver the final blow.

But that final blow never came.

Chrom flew backwards as if he had been blown away by some kind of magic. Lucina gasped and ran to her father's aid. _What was that?_ She began to look for the attacker, _Who…_ Lucina trailed off as she spotted Robin holding the wind tome that had knocked over Chrom. _No, he can't be..._

Chrom was still gasping for air after the wind was knocked out of him. "...Robin?! Wait, what—"

Robin pulled out his sword.

"...YOU WOULD...NOT DARE!" Grima yelled, fear beginning to show in his voice.

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I—we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!" Robin thrust his blade through Grima's heart.

"...NOOOOOOO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO JOIN ME, BECOME IMMORTAL..."

Robin kicked Grima off his blade and he disintegrated. "Sorry, being an evil dragon god isn't really my thing." The Fell Dragon was no more.

Lucina could barely process what just happened, Robin had just stolen the final blow from her father, and now his body was beginning to disappear.

"Robin! No! Ah gods, NO!" Chrom was finally able to stand up.

Lucina ran over to Robin with the last of her strength. She grabbed onto Robin, hoping that if she squeezed hard enough, it might stop him from completely disappearing.

"Why! Why did you not let father end it! I thought you said you wouldn't do it!" Lucina screamed as she broke down, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucina..." Robin was having trouble speaking, his fading body beginning to take a toll on him. "I had to do it, we had already failed once to stop him. Who is to say that those in the future will not do the same." Robin gave a deep sigh. "Your future can never again come to pass."

"But what am I supposed to do without you!" Lucina was starting to wail, the realization that Robin was going to die preoccupying her mind. "Please, I need you…"

"I love so much Lucina, you were the best thing to ever happen to me. You have made my short years worth living. Please, find happiness. That is all I have ever wanted. Thank you, Lucina. For… everything… May we meet again, in a better life..." Then Robin disappeared, not a single speck of him remained.

Lucina kept trying to grab at the air where Robin was just standing. Maybe she could still catch hold of something, but nothing was there. She fell to her knees with a thud.

Again the Shepherds were covered in a blinding light, and they all found themselves back on top Origin Peak.

The large dragon that had once bestowed fear no longer had Grima to keep it materialized, it began a fast descent into the water, and was never to be seen again.

The Shepherds all remained dead silent and looked to the ocean, trying to grasp what had just occurred.

Lucina was on all fours, she felt faint despite being fine physically. She stared weakly at the ground. _Hes… Hes gone…_

"Is it over? Did it work? Please tell me it worked!" Chrom spoke up, finally breaking the silence.

"Grima is gone, I can no longer feel his presence. The Fellblood has succeeded." Naga spoke. "You have saved the world from Grima's destruction, I thank you, children of man." With her role now fulfilled, she left.

Chrom clenched his fist, tears began to swell in his eyes. "That dastard, he just had to play the hero."

The Shepherds were victorious, but they had just lost their dear tactician. Each of them looked at one another knowing full well that they would not be alive if it had not been for Robin's plans and quick thinking.

"The war is ended, my friends. Never again will the fell dragon trouble our world. I owe you all far more than words can ever repay. Especially Robin, who gave himself to save us all. To save all the worlds to come." Chrom announced, trying to perk everybody up, even though he himself seemed ready to break down. "I know we all may not feel like celebrating, but tonight I say we drink in Robin's honor. It is only fair that we take advantage of the future that he has given to us, and we need to give him a proper send off for everything he has done. Our labor has finally paid off, and after all this time, the future has been averted!"

Everyone in the Shepherd's gave a slight cheer, everyone except the one who should be the happiest out of all of them. Her father was safe and her future was prevented, but right now, none of that mattered. Lucina felt as if a large part of her had just been ripped out, and in a way, it had.

The group made preparations to descend the mountain, and so Lucina stood up to join them. Nobody said a word to her, nobody had anything to say. Slowly Lucina trekked down the mountain along with the others, her knees threatening to give way with every step.

The Shepherds found a spot a distance away from the base of the mountain and began setting up their camp for the night. A mournful mood could be felt all throughout the camp, Robin's death still fresh on all their minds. They could only take a small pleasure in knowing that it was all over, and that they could later eat and drink in a newfound peace.

Lucina was fidgeting with her ropes to make sure her tent was tied properly. She heard a soft pair of footsteps closing in behind her.

"Lucina, honey. How are you holding up?" Lucina's mother, Sumia, put a loving hand on Lucina's back. "I can't imagine what you must be going through right now. "

"Mother…" Lucina turned to face the pegasus knight "I don't know what to do. Part of me still can't process that… that he's actually gone."

"I know sweetheart, I know…" Sumia brushed a few strands of blue hair that were covering Lucina's face

"After everything he's done for us, why did it have to be him? The world is now saved, but in doing so I have lost my greatest reason to save it." Lucina looked to the ground. She felt like crying again, but no tears would come out. "It hurts… so much…"

"Would you like to come join us in the mess tent? Everybody is going over right now. It might help clear your mind a bit." Sumia replied somberly.

"I… can't. Right now, I just… I just need to be alone" Lucina turned away from her mother.

"Alright… if you need anything, your father and I are here for you." Sumia took one last concerned glance at her daughter, then walked over to the mess tent.

Lucina climbed into her sheets and shut her eyes, she was too tired to change into night wear. Everything felt like it was a dream. _Yes, that was it._ This was all just a dream and she would wake up the next day, Robin by her side just like always. But it was no dream, it was the exact opposite.

It was then her nightmares started.

* * *

This nightmare was one of many that had been haunting her nights over the past three months. Again and again she would see herself drive her blade through Robin's heart, and she would be powerless to stop it. The nightmare had begun to take its toll on her. The guilt that she had actually pointed her blade at him with the intention of ending his life was becoming too much to bear, and now he was gone. She felt that she was never able to properly make up for what she did even though he always laughed it off.

How much she longed to be held in his arms again. For him to brush aside the hair from her face and tell her everything would be OK. But that would never happen again. He was gone for good, just like Grima. She wondered how long she would be able to continue living like this.

She did not cry in bed on the night Robin had disappeared, but now nothing was stopping the tears from spilling out. She slowly fluttered back to sleep, moisture still in her eyes, knowing that when she awoke, Robin would still be gone, and she would still be alone.

* * *

 **What a nice chapter for the holidays huh. Nothing is better than a big dose of depression, or at least its supposed to make you sad. Anyways I had initially wanted to do the final battle earlier but decided against it, I felt the best way to start the story was Robin stuck in limbo or whatever. Then I made this chapter about Lucina having a nightmare, but it was really short. I kept thinking of a way to make it longer and decided that maybe I could actually do the final battle, but from Lucina's point of view in the form of her memory. Hopefully it worked alright, it's mostly just a write up of the final chapter of the game, so nothing too special. Don't expect the next chapter to come out too soon. Also if you want, please check out my other story "Lost in Light" Its about Robin and Lucina during the events of Smash Ultimate's "World of Light" Until next time!**

 **\- Arcale**


	4. Two Halves

**Hello all! Wow I can't believe how many people are reading this story, I didn't think I would get so many follows and favorites. It means so much to me, this is something I just started on a whim. Thank you all so much and I hope you all are actually enjoying this. Keep your reviews coming, they give me a lot of inspiration! Sorry this one took so long. I actually started this chapter before I even finished the last one, then failed miserably at trying to finish it. So much for using time wisely over the break. Thank Dark Souls on the Switch for that. Well enough rambling, let's get started!**

* * *

Two men were walking through the halls of castle Ylisstol deep in conversation. One man was dressed in a suit of full armor while the other wore a cape and a tunic with only one sleeve, proudly displaying a brand on his shoulder.

"Milord, I know that you want to hold off on it, but I'm afraid the counsel grows restless. Twould be unwise to keep lying to them for much longer. They have already begun to suspect that something is amiss. Nobody has seen hide or hair of our Grandmaster in three months, and more than a few of them are ready to pounce and claim his place."

"... I understand Frederick, we've been stretching it enough as it is. But I just can't bring myself to tell them, and to tell the people." Chrom sighed and buried his face into his hands. The counsel had always been a pain, and now that Robin wasn't here to help keep them on a leash, Chrom had to bear the full brunt of their attacks. "Not only are we still unprepared, I… just don't want to admit that he's actually gone." Chrom and the Shepherd's had saved the world from the horrible fate of Lucina's time. But in doing so Chrom had lost the man he considered a brother.

"I know milord, Robin was a great man, and a greater friend. There is no doubt that we would not be standing here if not for his guidance. I fear as though we relied on him too much."

After had Robin sacrificed himself to kill the Grima for good, Chrom had found a letter addressed to him that their tactician had left behind. It instructed that they not make his death public until Ylisse got its military back in order and a suitable replacement was found for his position. Not that there was anybody who could actually replace the hole that Robin had left with his passing. Chrom had no choice but to reluctantly agree as Robin was Ylisse's greatest bargaining chip to deter war with other countries. Their army and that of Regna Ferox were still recuperating from the war in Valm and their second excursion in Plegia. There was no end to the line of countries that would seek to take advantage of the weakened continent of Ylisse, but none would dare move an inch of it meant going up against the famous unbeatable Ylissean Grandmaster. So they had instead insisted that Robin was indeed alive, but was bedridden with an illness he gained from the fight against the fell dragon.

"Our military could use more organization, and we have no realistic candidates for a new Grandmaster, but go ahead and tell the counsel that we shall meet tomorrow to discuss something of great importance." Chrom gave a deep sigh. "I suppose it is finally time to acknowledge his passing, and to give him the send off he truly deserves."

"Of course milord." And with that Frederick left to fulfill his duty.

Chrom slammed his fist into the nearest wall. "Damn the counsel! If all of them combined were even half as efficient as Robin, Ylisse would see no end to prosperity." Chrom slouched over and leaned on a wall. "I thought we were two halves of a greater whole, we were supposed to bring peace to the world together."

Chrom had struggled greatly after Robin's sacrifice. It was just like when he lost Emmeryn. He considered Robin a brother, and both him and Emmeryn had sacrificed themselves for him while he could do nothing but watch. Yet again he was stuck to the sidelines while others died for his well being. He was sick of it. Chrom aimlessly took steps as he remembered his friend.

When Chrom came to he realized that he had walked quite a distance, being in a completely different area in the castle. He looked to his right and noticed that he had somehow made it outside Robin's old room, which he had shared with Lucina for a little while until they left for Plegia again. Now it was occupied by only Lucina.

Chrom frowned. Lucina was almost always pent up inside the room these days, she was rarely seen. Meals had to be brought to her because she would never come down to eat with the family. Chrom couldn't imagine how much of a toll Robin's death took on her.

Chrom remembered the time when Lucina had just revealed herself to them and joined the Shepherds. She had been very distant and no matter how much he tried to make her feel welcome, he always seemed to miss the mark. But after a while he noticed her face becoming more and more bright and full of life. Chrom was thrilled to see that his daughter was doing better, but he didn't understand brought it about. Then, one day he had seen Lucina talking with Robin and to his surprise Robin had managed to get a laugh out of Lucina. Chrom had never seen Lucina laugh, she was never really good with jokes. Robin was always the first to get new Shepherds to feel welcome, he always had a certain charisma, as if he could control the bonds that people shared, so if anybody would pull off a stunt like this it was him. While he originally assumed that this case was just like all the others, Chrom later found out it wasn't the same.

He was originally shocked of course, maybe even a little disgusted. His best friend and his daughter, everything screamed that it was wrong. Lucina was just a little girl wrapped up in a cot back at the castle at the time. But after his original shock subsided, he came to accept it, and Sumia being a connoisseur of strange love tales thought that it was a match made in heaven, giving her full fledged support. It was clear that they had something special together, a love that had transcended the boundary of time. If Lucina was happy with it, then who was he to get in their way, plus if he trusted Robin with his life, then Robin was probably the best person he could trust with his daughter.

Chrom looked back to Lucina's door. He had to tell her about the plan to make Robin's death public, no matter how much it hurt.

*Knock* *Knock* Chrom thumped his hand on on Lucina's door. "Lucina, hey its me. I hope your doing OK. Your dear old father is worried about you."

There was no response.

"I just wanted to tell you that you should come to breakfast tomorrow. I am going to make an important announcement and you should be there." Chrom rested his head on the door. "It's been a while since we last talked and I think it would be good to see each other face to face again. I love you, and your mother and I are always here for you, remember that."

Still he was met with silence.

Chrom turned around in defeat. He could give speeches to inspire crowds of people, but when it came to talking to those close around him, his magic seemed to be less effective and he never seemed to get his point across. If only he could cheer up Lucina as Robin did, but Robin was the only one capable of doing such a feat.

"You May have said that fate doesn't exist Robin, but it sure had a cruel ending for you." Chrom gave another sigh and began to walk away. "I wish you were still here with us my friend…"

* * *

"Guys look, I really need to be getting somewhere. I'm already three months late."

"You'se got nowhere to be but here, now hand over all yah stuff and we will be nice enough to let you leave with yah life."

"Fair enough, but perhaps you could all drop your weapons and accompany me to a guard fort instead?"

"You'se a funny one aint cha, too bad we don't 'ave much patience for jokers round 'ere."

"I suppose that was a bit too much to ask for huh…"

Robin was on his way to Ylisstol when a group of bandits decided that he should be their next target. Three of them were currently pointing their weapons at Robin's face while another stood a few feet back with a bow ready to let loose an arrow at any sign of resistance.

"Look pal, last chance. Your wasting precious time we could be usin' to rob people!" The bandit who seemed to be the small groups leader had been the only one to talk this entire time. He and the others were starting to become impatient from Robin's stalling.

Robin didn't exactly want to be fighting right after he had gotten back. But he knew that he couldn't let these bandits go free just for them to go and rob another unfortunate soul. He braced himself for the conflict that was sure to arise.

"You are going to regret this, trust me." Robin focused his attention on the bandit with the bow, he would most likely be the first one to strike.

The head bandit gave an annoyed snicker. "Well now, you'se wanna keep running yah mouth ey? Let's see how much talkin' you'll be doing with an arrow lodged in your noggin'. Greg!"

The archer bandit fired his arrow straight at Robin just as he predicted.

The bandits all gave a hearty laugh at their victims apparent stupidity in defying them, but immediately stopped once they realized that their prey was not lying dead on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Instead the man in question was just fine and the arrow that should of killed him was lying on the ground split in two.

"Wow, that has to be a new record for me, I honestly thought I was going to die there for a second. Thanks for announcing his attack." Robin had his hand outstretched still glowing with magic from the wind spell he just fired. "Tomeless magic, a little trick I picked up in Valm."

The bandits all stared in a shocked silence with their mouths agape.

"I don't really like to use it much though, instead I prefer a nice firm tome in hand." Robin quickly grabbed a Thoron tome from his cloak and flipped it open. Electricity crackled from his fingertips. "You guys really should have just surrendered."

* * *

"... And so the hero used his amazing magic to beat the bad guys, and saved the day!" Cynthia did a pose with her arms outstretched like she was shooting out spells while making sound effects.

"Wow! That's so amazing big sis! That hero was so cool!" Lucy exclaimed. "He sounds like somebody that would be in daddy's Shepherds!"

The little princess Lucy was bouncing up and down with excitement from the heroic tale that Cynthia had just told her. Her expectant eyes looked up to her future sister waiting for more.

Cynthia stroked her chin for a bit. She realized that she HAD based the story off a Shepherd without knowing, and it seems that Lucy had caught on. "Well I suppose there was one hero in the Shepherds who might be close. Not only was he a great mage, but he was great with a blade too." Cynthia gave a slight frown.

Robin was a great friend to her and all the children of the future. They got along quite well due to him being one of the younger shepherds. He always made sure to listen to everyone's troubles and was always a great shoulder to lean on. He even did something that the amazing Cynthia herself could not pull off, he was able to make Lucina smile more than she had ever seen.

Back in their doomed future, Lucina was never one to smile, she would always take on everyone's burdens and shoulder them on her own, it was beginning to become too much. Lucky for her she had managed to meet someone in the past that did the exact same thing, and they began to share their burdens with one another.

When Cynthia found out about the two being together she was absolutely thrilled. Her sister was looking genuinely happy for once and showed optimism that Cynthia would have never expected. Cynthia respected Robin greatly for how much he helped her dear sister and she always loved seeing them together as they made a great super duper heroic team and couple. With him now gone, the Shepherds lost part of their identity, and her sister had reverted back to her old self by shutting herself off.

Lucy had a confused look on her face. "Who are you talking about? When I see uncle Laurent or uncle Ricken practicing, they never carry any swords."

"Those two are no doubt great mages, but Robin, the Shepherds tactician, was by far the most heroic. He's the one that beat the big bad meanie dragon Grima after all." Cynthia made a menacing pose to mock the Fell Dragon.

"Wow! Isn't he supposed to be daddy's best friend? I haven't seen him though. Where is he?" Lucy asked innocently.

Cynthia's face went pale. She wasn't supposed to bring up Robin unless it was absolutely needed. Only the Shepherds and a select few knew of his true fate. "Oh that's because… because Robin got very sick from fighting Grima, but it is because of him that we can enjoy peace." Cynthia tried to shrug it off using the fabricated cover story so Lucy would drop the topic.

"I want to go meet Robin, maybe I can help cheer him up so he can get better! If he's daddy's best friend, then he needs to be by his side!" Lucy then dashed off with a mission to meet the hero that Cynthia had mentioned.

Cynthia blinked a few times as she processed what had just occurred, then began to chase after her young sister. "Lucy wait, you ca…" The pegasus knight was cut off when she tripped and face planted into the stone floor. "Oh shoot, what have I done?"

* * *

The streets of Ylisstol were bustling with people going about their daily routines. Everyone was very lively with the relief that they did not have to worry about another war or a looming destruction of the world.

"Fresh rolls! Fresh rolls! Right out of the oven, get them while you can! Most delicious bread in all of Ylisse!"

"Pork, Chicken, Beef! You name it, we got it! Best cuts of meat you'll find on the continent!"

"New imports from all over the world! Finest fashion straight from the looms of Rosanne and Chon'sin! Turn all heads on you when you wear our luxurious clothes!"

Robin casually walked around and took in the warm atmosphere. This was exactly the kind of peace that he and the others had fought so hard for. Seeing the smiles on the faces around him was enough to instantly brighten up his mood, though he was already plenty happy.

The guards near the gate were very surprised to see a plain looking fellow in a cloak dragging four burly men all bound and gagged in a makeshift cart behind him. The guards had no end of questions but one quick flash of the Ylissean royal family seal shut them up and they let Robin on his way, taking the four thieves off his hands and into custody.

"I suppose a roll couldn't hurt." the tactician said out loud. The smell was more than enough to make him start walking in the direction of the bakery. The jerky he had been eating was starting to get less and less appetizing. Robin stepped into the bakery and inhaled the wonderful smell of fresh baked bread. "I'll take one roll please."

* * *

Lucy was playfully humming a tune while she began to pluck flowers from the royal gardens. She dirt all over her as she had gathered a nice bundle of white daisies. "This should help to cheer Mr. Robin up!" Proud of her work, the young princess stood up and started skipping back through the castle halls.

Chrom was in his study reviewing and stamping documents when he heard his door creak open.

"I am very busy at the moment, can you please come at another time?" Annoyed, Chrom looked up to see who his bothersome visitor was, but he only saw the opened door leading out to an empty hallway. "What?" He said confused.

"Daddy! Daddy! It's me"

Chrom stood up and peered down over his desk to see his daughter standing with flowers in her hands. She left a small path of dirt on his carpet as she walked over to him.

"Oh sweetie, what are you doing here? I thought Cynthia was taking care of you right now." Chrom moved over to pick her up and place her down on a chair next to him.

"She was daddy, she told me this amazing story of a hero that used magic and defeated an evil dragon!" Lucy was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"That sounds great honey. Daddy is very busy right now though so can you go back with your sister? I can come and play with you later." Chrom placed his attention on the flowers. "What are those for sweetie?"

Lucy proudly presented the bouquet that she had freshly removed. "Cynthia told me that Mr. Robin is sick from defeating the dragon so I picked him some flowers to make him feel better. But I didn't know where he is so I came to ask you. You said one time that he is your best friend right?"

Chrom's stomach dropped. He had just gotten over thinking about his friend from earlier this morning, but now he was reminded yet again how he failed to protect someone close to him.

"That's very nice of you honey.. , I'm … I'm sure he would be very happy to get those from you, but you can't see him right now. He uh… needs as much rest as he can get." Chrom tried to hide his guilt as he lied to his daughter.

"Awww, I really wanted to give it to him." Lucy gave a big pout.

"I know, I wish you could give it to him to… Why don't you go put those flowers back where they came from sweetie?" Chrom gave a half hearted smile.

"OK daddy!" Lucy ran off, still carrying her bundle of flowers.

Chrom went back to his desk and sat down. "Great, now Lucy is going to be heartbroken when she hears the news tomorrow, she never did get to meet Robin."

Chrom picked up another document and tried to get back to work but his concentration was immediately broken as another person stormed into the room.

Cynthia was breathing heavily after running frantically to find her younger sister. "Father! Have you seen…"

Chrom pointed straight ahead to the end of the hallway.

"Thanks!" Cynthia took a deep breath and began to sprint again.

"What a crazy family I ended up with. I wouldn't trade it for the world." Chrom smiled and began stamping more papers.

* * *

"Ughhhh…."

Lucina groaned and got up from her bed. She had decided that she should go get some fresh air. After that nightmare, she needed to de-stress a bit. She pulled on her usual blue tunic, slipped on some boots, and left her room for one of the castles many courtyards

As Lucina walked through the halls she saw a small figure quickly run horizontally past her at the hallway intersection. She noticed that the person had dropped something as they ran by and she moved to pick it up. A loud gasp escaped her mouth as she realized what it was she held in her hand. It was a daisy.

"Hi big sis!"

Lucina looked to her right to see her past self, Lucy, staring at her with gleaming eyes.

"Oh, hello…" Lucina tried to avoid her younger self as much as possible, so she was not used to speaking with her.

"Thanks for picking up my flower!" Lucy gave a big smile.

Lucina looked back to the slightly crumpled daisy she had just picked off the floor. She couldn't take her eyes off it. The flower carried a special meaning to her, it was the flower that Robin had given her during his confession.

"Um big sis?"

Lucina snapped out of her trance and looked back to Lucy. "Oh, sorry, I spaced out for a bit." Lucina then noticed that her younger self was holding onto an entire bundle of daisies. "Those flowers…" It pained her to think about it. "What are you doing with them?"

Lucy hoisted her bouquet proudly. "These are to help cheer up Mr. Robin." She then looked sadly to the floor. "But daddy said that I can't go and see him."

Lucina froze and felt her heart ache again. She had left her room to stop thinking about Robin, but of course fate found a way to make sure she kept on suffering.

"Why do you look so sad big sis? He's going to get better right, he just needs some rest like daddy said." Lucy gave a concerned look.

"Oh, yes… He just needs some rest." Lucina tried to give her younger self a smile but she couldn't stop the wetness building up in her eyes. "He will be fine…"

"Please don't cry sis!" Lucy looked at her sister, then to her flowers, then back to her sister. She had come up with brilliant idea. "Here you can take these instead." Lucy placed her flowers into Lucina's hands. "Mommy always loves flowers, so I hope you like them too."

Lucina slowly pulled the bouquet into her chest and shut her eyes. This time she gave her younger self a genuine smile. "Thank you."

Lucy gave a big grin. Satisfied with herself, she ran off back into the maze of castle corridors.

Lucina was happy to see that her younger self able to enjoy the peaceful childhood that she never got to experience. It was still very weird to be around her. It was as if looking into a mirror of the past, and yet they were two completely different people, as they should be. Lucina looked to the flowers she was holding close to her heart. Sure being around her younger self was weird but it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Lucina began walking again, continuing her journey to a courtyard. She held a stern look on her face and braced herself for what she was about to do. She had to stop this, it was time she started living the life that Robin had given to her. "I think… I think it's finally time I let him go…"

* * *

*Ding*

An elderly looking shopkeeper looked up from his novel to look at the customer that just entered his shop. He took off his glasses and curiously peeked at his new guest. A man with messy white hair and a dusty crumpled cloak turned to face him.

"Hello, is this uhh… is this a jewelry store?" The Robin voiced nervously. "This doesn't really look like one though, I'm not in the wrong place am I?" Robin was taking the backstreets of Ylisstol when this shop caught his eye. It was quite hidden and very shady looking, but Robin couldn't help but step inside, almost as if the shop called to him.

The shopkeeper chuckled and stood up. "We shall see if you've come to the right place or not, I don't provide my services to just anyone." He walked over to Robin and started him straight in the eyes.

"Uhhh… Is there something on my face." Robin felt his cheeks getting hot from the hard stare he was getting.

The shopkeeper smiled and closed his eyes. "Sorry about that, you have indeed come to the right place. Follow me." He set his book down and motioned Robin to follow him through the door on the inside of the room.

"OK… Thank you." Robin reluctantly walked with him through the door which led into a small back room.

The room was very plain with no windows nor a single thing hanging on the walls. The only objects inside the room were 3 tables surrounding Robin and the shopkeeper, each lined with an assortment of small boxes.

"I only let the certain people shop here. I require my customers to be truthful, and you have told me everything I need to know." Said the shopkeeper.

"I don't understand, I haven't told you anything?" Robin was completely puzzled.

"Your eyes do not lie, I can see a deep love within your heart. It is a true and powerful love that could not be broken even if the whole world were to see it destroyed." The shopkeeper opened up his arms to point at the many boxes around them. "I know what it is you seek, you may choose from this selection of rings."

Robin was shocked. This old shopkeeper had read him like an open book. Had he truly been able to tell that he was there for a ring or was he just really good at guessing. Well whatever the case, it seemed he was in the right place. After standing quiet for a period of time, Robin finally opened his mouth. "May I see them?"

The shopkeeper shook his head. "While your eyes have told me the truth, now you must pick with your heart. Your heart is what brought you here, you best listen to it. It will never do you wrong."

This was just getting weirder and weirder, this old man was starting to freak him out. How could he choose a good ring if he didn't even see what it looked like. Still, Robin decided to trust the old man and began walking around inspecting the boxes.

He was at the last table when he stopped at one particular box. He didn't quite understand it, it looked almost no different from the other ones, but this one was, calling to him. As he stretched his hand closer and closer to the box, he felt the feeling even stronger than before. Finally he grabbed the box and the feeling stopped.

The shopkeeper smiled "Great choice, your heart stands true."

Robin was baffled, he did not know what was inside the box he was carrying, but somehow deep down he knew it was perfect. He had seen some weird stuff over the years, but this jewelry store was by far one of the weirdest.

Robin began to pull out his coin purse. "How much do I owe you?"

"You owe me nothing." The man pushed Robins coin purse down. "That ring was meant for you and nothing would make me happier than to see it leave with you. You have faced long trials and many are sure to follow in the roads ahead, but I have the feeling that you will do just fine. Now go, I believe you have somebody waiting for you, yes?"

Robin was going to object but he felt that it was an argument he wasn't going to win. "Thank you." Defeated by the shopkeepers overpowering wisdom, Robin left the store.

"I wish you the best of luck young one! But you will not need it." The shopkeeper waved Robin goodbye and walked back to his chair, picked up his book, and began reading, waiting for the next customer that was fated to stumble upon his shop.

Robin continued walking down the streets of Ylisstol. What an eventful day it had been. It was only a few hours ago he had blades pointed in his face with demands that he hand over his effects. Now he was happily strolling to Castle Ylisstol with pent up anxiety of the confrontation that was to follow.

He looked down at the box in his hands and felt that he should probably take a look at the ring he had just acquired so he wasn't as equally shocked to see it if he had the chance to present it. He lifted the cover off and gasped. It was a plain ring with a silver band, nothing too fancy, but in the middle there was a single piece of sapphire. It was the most beautiful sapphire he had ever seen, it was almost as if he was looking into Lucina's left eye. The shopkeeper was right, this ring was better than he could ever have hoped for, it was a perfect ring for the perfect girl. He covered the ring back up and placed it into his pocket.

What would happen when he met Lucina again, how would she react, how would he react? These questions plagued his mind but still he stood firm. He was about to go ask the most important question of his life, and he hoped to Naga that the answer would be "Yes."

* * *

 **Wow OK I ended up going in a lot of directions with this chapter. Sorry if you were expecting something different. It was supposed to be a lot shorter, like only Chrom at the beginning and the whole Robin bandit bit, but I want to try and do longer chapters, not that this one was that long. But hey, it's longer than the last one and it's all original content. Not just me milking game dialogue for stuff to write about. Hopefully the stuff I put in worked, I kinda came up with it all on the spot. Also, I'm not an expert of magic in the Fire Emblem series, it's some confusing stuff so I don't know if tomeless magic is actually possible. But considering that in Echoes they don't use tomes I thought I'd throw in a little reference, hence Robin learned it in Valm aka Valentia. Thank you all so much for continuing to read and support this. Next chapter will probably take a while. I want to make sure I get it feeling just right but knowing me. well... Let's hope for the best shall well. Until next time!**

 **-Arcale**


	5. Blank Pages

**I'm so sorry! Don't worry I'm not giving up on this thing, I started it and dammit I'm going to finish it… eventually… I know how it feels to be following a story only for it to be stopped before the climax, not that I blame the author, writing is hard. I was getting my bum kicked by everything and I couldn't really find time to work on the story, and even when I did have time this chapter was just so hard to write because I had a vague idea of what to do but putting it all into words was just ughh. Emotional dialogue is not my thing so I kept putting this off and worrying about it, then I slapped myself and forced myself to sit down and just do it. Still that't no excuse for taking this long to make this short of a chapter It also helped that somebody actually messaged me asking me if I was going to continue. Thank you so much for that, it gave me the extra push I needed. Hopefully I won't disappoint you. All I can do now is sit and hope that this isn't utter garbage. Anyways here it is, the big moment? I hope this was at least partially worth the wait ahahahaa…. Why did I make thissss**

* * *

Lucina sat quietly on a stone bench and looked down into the streets of Ylisstol. The sun had set and now the moon was clearly visible, covering the courtyard in it's mystifying light. Lucina pushed back her hair behind her ear to prevent the night breeze from blowing strands into her face.

It was calm, so very calm. A peace that Lucina had never truly got to experience. No war was being fought, no destruction loomed over the horizon, instead only the sounds of servants running through the castle halls and happy night goers in the city streets could be heard mixed in with the wind.

She came back to the past to prevent the world from becoming the ruined landscape that she had come from. For years she had fought thinking that she was alone, that this fight was hers to bare in its entirety as Falchion's heir, but along the way a certain tactician had opened her eyes to the truth. The Shepherds, her friends, her family, they were all there to help shoulder the burden. It was everyone's fight, not hers alone. Through all their combined efforts, they had managed to not only save her father and prevent the worlds destruction, but completely destroy Grima.

She had expected to find a lot of things in this world, countries left unruined, animals she had never seen, plants still full of life and color. What she did expect to to find in her trip to the past was love.

She wasn't sure quite when it happened, one of their late night chats maybe? His butt ins during her training to get her to eat? perhaps it was even when their eyes locked for the first time after her mask was shattered. But one thing led to another and she found herself with an indescribable feeling towards the tactician, and it was not an unpleasant one.

She had resented her feelings at first. She had not wanted to mettle with the timeline more than she already was, falling in love with somebody from the past was definitely not right by any means. She had a mission to complete, her personal issues would have to come second. Plus, she was still a child in this timeline, and Robin probably saw her as just a lost child in need of help and protection. Yet still her feelings persisted and to her complete surprise as well as satisfaction, it seemed that Robin shared his feelings as well and afterwards the two went on to share many great memories together.

Now, those days were over. Robin had given his life to save the future, and it was time she finally accepted the truth. Lucina shut her eyes and concentrated hard on Robin's image. When she was content with her imagined scenario, she began to speak.

"Hey there Robin… it's been a while hasn't it." There was no response. Still Lucina continued to converse as if he were listening. "Sorry it took me so long to muster up the courage to talk to you like this, there's a lot I need to say." Lucina took in a deep breath. "Where should we begin?"

* * *

Robin stared at the gates of Castle Ylisstol and rubbed his chin. How exactly was he going to get inside to the castle? He could walk up to the front gate but that would completely ruin the surprise and the Shepherds would no doubt be thrown into chaos from his sudden unexplained appearance, a chaos he wished to avoid, at least until after he had a chance to see Lucina.

Sneaking in would prove to be an even greater challenge, Robin spent countless hours planning the perfect guard posts, routes, and rotation times to ensure that the castle was thoroughly guarded so that a night like the one of Emmeryn's assassination attempt would never happen again.

Robin cursed at himself for creating such a perfect defense, he doubted even the most skilled assassin would be able to come close to infiltrating the castle. But Robin wasn't an assassin, he was a tactician, and a damn good one at that. If anybody was going to sneak inside this place it was him. He just hoped that he had regained enough coordination from being dead to pull off what he was about to do. His brain was certainly still oxygen starved enough to even consider it his crazy plan.

"OK, here goes nothing I guess." Robin grabbed an Elwind tome from inside his cloak and flipped it open. He squared his knees and braced himself as best as he could. "Elwind." Robin flew up at an intense speed leaving a small plume of dust where he had just taken off from. Luckily he had put in the perfect amount of power for him to be able grab the top of the wall.

"Hahaha oh wow, I was really scared for a second there." Robin breathed a short sigh of relief. "What a sad joke it would be if I came back to life just to fall to my death. Now all I have to do is pull myself up and…" *CRACK* The part of the wall he was hanging onto was old and battered, and it broke off from the strain.

"Oh shit…"

* * *

"You always had such a way with words." Lucina smiled as she looked at the daisies in her hands. "You gave me daisies when you confessed, it was one of the happiest moments of my life." She smiled. "Somehow you always seemed to know how to brighten up my day." She pressed her nose into the makeshift bouquet to enjoy the fragrant scent of the flowers. While the smell had a calming effect, it also reminder her how lonely she felt.

"I had once thought I was accustomed to being alone, I had few issues in traveling by myself before I finally decided to join the Shepherds of this time." Lucina closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh. "But with you now gone I now feel more alone than I ever have, and it is unbearable."

Lucina recounted the many memories she had. "The times we spent together were easily the best moments of my life. Our first date, cooking for the camp together and nearly burning down the mess tent, fighting by your side, that time in the hot springs… I've never felt happier Robin." Lucina then began to frown. "Yet even after everything you had done for me, I still tried to kill you." It hurt her to recount that time in the field after Validar had taken the emblem. When she had resigned herself to murdering the one she loved for the chance that it would save her father and the world. How could she be so stupid.

Lucina began to lose her composure. It was something that she had never forgiven herself for, how could she forgive herself? She had expected Robin to be angry, to feel betrayed, but instead he only accepted her words with a kind smile and was ready to willingly accept his death at her hands. Then when she failed to comply, Robin had completely forgiven her, he held no ill will whatsoever, her betrayal hadn't even phased him.

It pained her to see how she could have ever even considered taking his life. Lucina broke down in tears. "I never deserved anything you have done for me! I never deserved you!"

In the midst of her outbreak, Lucina was caught completely off guard when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her from behind.

"I am… so… sorry." Struggling with tears of their own, the person behind her was barely able to mumble an audible apology.

Thinking she was under attack, Lucina immediately threw off her assailant and readied Falchion to fend them off. She glared hard at the robed figure crumpled on the ground.

Lucina gasped at the sight before her. For the second time in her life, Falchion was purposely dropped to the ground.

"I have hurt you more than words could ever make up for…" her "assailant" locked eyes with her, guilt plastered all over his face.

This was surely some trick, an illusion that her distressed mind had conjured up. Lying on the floor was the man that she had seen vanish and die before her very eyes. The one that she loved most. " ...Robin?"

Slowly the figure got off the ground and began to approach her.

Lucina looked down at the floor. "Oh… this is my punishment."

Robin stopped. "Lucina?"

"You've finally come to tell me off… to tell me how bad of a lover I have been to you. A phantom to haunt me for the atrocity." Sniffles could be heard in Lucina's voice.

"What are you talking about Lucina?" Robin started to worry.

Lucina began to scream "Your disgusted that I tried to kill you! That I ignored everything you've ever done and treated you like a traitor!" She then lowered her voice to a whisper. "That's why you left me isn't it because deep down you know you could never forgive me. I… I killed you… you sacrificed yourself because of me… because I had tried to kill you."

"Your right…" A short reply.

Lucina's heart plummeted, it was true, he hated her.

Robin walked over to Lucina and wrapped her into a hug.

"I did sacrifice myself because of you, but not for the reasons you think. I did it because I never wanted anybody to experience the things you did, I wanted you to be able to live knowing that the future was something to look forward to and not to fear." Robin became somber. "But I also was very selfish. I felt so guilty… guilty for all that I had done. I had killed Chrom, I had become Grima, I had destroyed your world and caused you so much pain. When I realized that it was me that had ruined everything you loved, I couldn't bear it. I had to end it all, I had to sever the strings that had bound me completely. But now I see that in doing so I caused you even more grief. I never intended for us to part like that, I am the one who should be apologizing for doing something stupid, not you."

"But…" Lucina was about to interject.

"You didn't kill me, you were the one that saved me Lucina." Robin began to squeeze her even harder.

Lucina's eyes widened, she had... saved him?

"Don't think for a minute that anything you have done is something to apologize for. It took a lot of courage to face me in that field, and the world was at stake. The only reason it's destruction was prevented is because you came back to save it. If it weren't for you, I'd have killed Chrom and become the mechanism of the world's demise. When Grima took over my mind on his back, I thought I was a goner, but your voice reached me in the darkness and pulled me back. I didn't end up like the Robin from your time, because I had something he didn't."

Lucina looked up to meet Robin's gaze.

"I had you."

Tears of happiness began to swell in Lucina's eyes.

"Your brave, kind, beautiful, and I love you with all of my heart. So please, don't beat yourself up like this. Give yourself the credit you deserve." Robin smiled.

Lucina let out a stifled laugh. "Really… your so amazing. To think that even in death you find a way to cheer me up." Lucina closed her eyes and gave Robin a big smile of her own.

"There's the smile and laughter I fell in love with. It suits you much more than all these tears of sadness." Robin pushed a tear from Lucina's eye.

Lucina sighed. "Thank you for listening to my ramblings Robin, I feel much better, I only wish that I could see you again and show you how much you truly mean to me."

"Huh?" Robin furrowed his brows and gave Lucina an awkward glance. "But I'm right here?"

"What?" Lucina quickly opened her eyes and looked at Robin in a daze. "Your… there?"

"Yeah…"

"Your… alive?"

"I think so, I mean I felt pain when you pushed me on my arse a minute ago so."

Lucina slowly took a few steps forward until she was face to face with the tactician in front of her.

"Uhhh…" Robin was unsure of what to do, had Lucina thought she was talking to a ghost this whole time?

Lucina put her hand on Robin's cheek. "Warm." She then put her other hand on his neck and checked for a pulse. "There's a… beat?"

Robin's cheeks started to glow red from what she was doing. "I…"

She then abruptly pulled away. "That's impossible. Your gone, you died… along with Grima."

Robin took a few more steps towards Lucina. "I did die, but… but something brought me back." Robin paused for a bit. "When I was about to fade away, I remembered something. A promise I had made."

"A promise?" Lucina was lost in thought. What had he promised?

"I couldn't just die like that. I meant everything I said that night, and here I am. Do you remember ?" Robin questioned

"You said…" A memory flashed into Lucina's mind. "I'll stay with you and support you for all my life…" A wave of shock hit Lucina. "And even then… If I'm killed… I'll find a way to come back…"

Robin smiled. "Just watch me."

"You came back?" Lucina looked to Robin in surprise.

"I did."

"Your not a ghost, or an illusion? This isn't some dream?" Lucina started to pinch herself, unsure of her current situation.

"I'm back Lucina."

Lucina sniffled. "Then we can go back to how we were? It can be just like before? We can be… together again?"

"If you'll have me back, there would be nothing I'd like more." Robin responded.

Lucina prided herself in being able to keep calm in most situations, to think and act rationally while hiding her emotions. But right now, none of that mattered. Lucina sprinted at Robin and knocked him to the ground in a massive bear hug.

"You're alive… you're alive…" Lucina was crying tears of joy.

"It's so good…. to see you Lucina." Robin wheezed, the air knocked out of his lungs.

"How is this possible? Naga said that you would die if you were the one to defeat Grima. You did die! I was there, everybody saw you disappear." Lucina was clenching hard on to Robin so he wouldn't vanish again.

Robin returned Lucina's hug. "Naga told me that there was a slight chance I could return. That if the bonds I forged with everyone were stronger then my ties to Grima, I wouldn't completely disappear. I was able to come back because the strength of my bond with you. Not even Grima could tear us apart."

"And you kept your promise… somehow you never cease to amaze me." Lucina beamed and laid her face on Robin's chest.

"Still I can't believe three months have passed since then. For me it was as if I was dead for a few moments. I am so sorry for leaving you, I can't imagine what I put you through." Robin said guiltily.

"There is nothing to forgive Robin. You have done what everyone thought impossible, you have slain Grima for good and saved countless of lives that might of been lost were he to be revived in the future. The monster that has plagued my nightmares is finally gone, never again can he hurt anyone thanks to you. Plus I have no right to be angry, I was about to kill you for the sake of my mission." Lucina replied somberly.

"Well then we can forgive each other and put all of this behind us, what do you say?" Asked Robin.

"I suppose that is suitable." Lucina responded smiling.

The two remained in each other's embrace for a time, overwhelmed with happiness by their reunion.

Eventually Robin finally spoke up. "Sorry to be the one to break this up but can we stand up for a second Lucina?"

Lucina blushed and got off the floored tactician. "Oh goodness, I'm sorry Robin, was I hurting you?"

"Nothing of the sort, in fact I couldn't feel better, but there's something I need to do." Robin responded in a serious tone.

Lucina began to worry. "Whatever do you mean? Is there something amiss?"

"No, nothing's wrong, it's just, Lucina… Oh gods how do I put this…" Robin began to pace back and forth a little bit. He then cleared his throat and looked to Lucina. "When I first saw your face after your mask was broken, I felt something inside me… change. It was a feeling I had never felt before. It was not until I had seen you laugh and smile for the first time after you joined us that I realized what that feeling was. Love. It was hard for me to come to terms with it, I mean you are Chrom's daughter from the future, everything about it screamed that it was wrong. But in the end I couldn't suppress my feelings, and I am glad I didn't. I made it my personal mission to make sure that I could create a world where you could laugh and smile freely without being weighed down by all your burdens. I have had a short amount of life which I actually remember, but I know for a fact that the times I spent with you were the best I ever had. We have been through so much together and I now realize that I would love nothing more than to continue those times. I want… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I was missing many things when Chrom found me in that field, but you have given me everything I felt I had lost. You complete me." Robin got down on one knee and took out a small box from his pocket.

Lucina gasped as her mind blanked, was this really happening?

"I don't know if I have the right to ask this after leaving you alone for three months, but I cannot wait any longer. I have been wanting to do this for a long time. Lucina Lowell… will you marry me?" Robin flipped open the box revealing a plain sapphire ring.

A single tear dropped from Lucina's eye, the brand of the Exalt glistening like a crystal. "Yes…Of course…" She was so overjoyed she couldn't speak properly. "I… I would love to marry you."

"Really, am I the one dreaming now?" Robin began to shed tears of his own.

"If this is a dream then it is one I never wish to wake up from." Lucina smiled back.

Robin took the ring out from the box. "May I?"

Lucina held out her left hand. Robin approached and slowly slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Robin… It's absolutely stunning, the sapphire is the most beautiful I have ever seen!" Lucina brought her had up to examine it. "How did you know my finger size?"

Robin chuckled as he remembered his weird experience in the jewelry store. "Let's just say I had some help."

"I never even dreamed of being able to marry one day, I had never really thought about what I would do after I completed my mission. But… being your wife, I think that sounds like a perfect start." Lucina looked over to Robin.

"I can't believe somebody like me gets to marry a princess like you. I'm the luckiest amnesiac in the world!" Robin exclaimed.

Lucina blushed. "I wouldn't say that..."

"What, you are my amazing time traveling princess, and I'm going to spoil you rotten for the rest of your life like you deserve. You won't regret this decision, that's a promise!" Robin shouted.

"I have regretted a great deal of things, but there is no way I will ever regret this. You are my… prince… after all." Lucina said with a hint of embarrassment.

Robin's heart fluttered. "Did I ever tell you how cute you are, because you are like, super cute."

"Robin!" Lucina tried to hide her face.

Robin chuckled and looked out to the city. "After everything that's happened, I can't believe we're finally here. Fighting day after day to stop a doomed future. I've always dreamed of being by your side after it was all over."

Lucina looked at the ring on her finger. "It is unbelievable for me as well. To think that I would be able to be beside the one I love, it's almost as if I am in one of the stories mother reads."

"Well if that's the case then there are a whole lot of blank pages left to be filled." Robin offered his hand. "Would you join me to see where this story takes us?"

Lucina took his hand into hers. "I would like nothing more. I will be with you until the end… that's a promise."

* * *

 **Yeah so for better or for worse there it is. Again I cannot apologize enough for how long that took, Robin was dead three months and somehow it took me longer than that to type like 3000 words. To be fair this is kind of how I imagined their reunion but this is something I thought up years ago and I never wrote it down as I never planned to ever make a story. Damn I hope I didn't screw this up. Is this then end? No probably not. So many directions this story could go and as for whats next, your guess is as good as mine. Spur of the moment type stuff you know? Also Lucina Lowell, yeah I mean Marth is Lowell and Lowell sounds cool and Lucina needs a last name cause Robin doesn't have one as far as I know so yeah. Next chapter will be, well you know how it goes... I apologize in advance. I also have some other things in the works that I may or may not publish. I hope you liked this chapter. Until next time!**

 **-Arcale**


	6. Happy Birthday

**Oh man. So here's the deal. I was working on the next chapter for this and then one of my friends was like "4/20 is soon lol." Then I'm like oh wait, that means... OH SHIT ITS HER BIRTHDAY. So I knew I had to do something. I tried to finish the next chapter so I could work on a little birthday special but that wasn't happening. I blame Joker for coming out and being so amazing to play. So here it is, something I typed up all today, because you know I suck at time management. Hopefully it doesn't sound rushed or anything. Thinking about it now I actually like the way it fits into the story better anyways. Everything works out in the end. This chapter takes place during the Valm Campaign. A Promise: Lucina's Birthday Special begins NOW...**

* * *

Robin was sweating profusely. He had crafted well thought campaigns to take advantage of every strength his own forces had while capitalizing on the weaknesses of his enemies. He had come up with brilliant battle saving ideas in the midst of the chaos of the battlefield to secure a victory. He had worked out specifications and instructions on how to effectively get through a variety of situations. Indeed. Robin had made countless numbers of plans and ideas in his lifetime, but all of those paled in comparison to the strategy he was about to enact.

"Damn, am I truly that helpless?" Robin spoke as he shook his head and scratched out another detail that wasn't to his liking.

Today was a day of utmost importance. It was absolutely crucial that he make sure everything was perfect. His very well being hinged on what he was going to do, because today was Lucina's birthday.

They had been dating only a few months but that was all Robin needed to realize just how special the future princess was to him. To think that she had actually said yes to his crazy confession. He knew how odd it was for people from different times to be in a relationship. After all the Lucina of his time had been born not too long ago. Yet here he was with a warrior from the future. He considered himself so lucky to be able to be with her, and it was an even greater miracle that they had continued to date. He had to use today to show just how much Lucina meant to him.

"I really hope I don't screw this up…" It was a relatively simple plan, but he felt the need to write it all down anyways. Robin folded up the piece of paper and placed it into one of his coat pockets as he began walking.

* * *

Lucina sat on a hill facing towards camp deep in thought. She had hoped she would at least be able to find some clues by being in close proximity with the Shepherds, but the perpetrator remained at large. She still had no idea who could be her father's future murderer.

The rumor of her father's death, that he was betrayed by someone dear to him. Those words never left her mind for the past few years since she had traveled to the past. The idea that her father's murderer was already by his side, pretending to be an ally, sickened her to her stomach. The culprit was likely one among the Shepherd's and now that she was a part of them, she thought it might be easier to find something leading her to the truth. She had been keeping a close eye on all those that had ties with her father, but she still found nothing. With the war in Valm coming to a close, she had to find this person quickly, because if not, her father will surely pay the price shortly after the war's conclusion. She stomped the ground in frustration.

"Bad time?"

Lucina spun around in surprise, her hand finding its way to grip Falchion's handle.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

Lucina loosened up and let go of Falchion when she saw who it was. "Oh, my apologies Robin, my mind was occupied and I did not hear you approach."

"Your always so alert, I wonder what has the ability to keep your mind occupied. Thinking about the future again?" Robin asked.

"Ah yes… something like that." Lucina replied.

Originally, Robin was among the list of the most suspected Shepherds for her father's murderer. He seemed to be the closest to her father, and appeared to be a perfect candidate to be the one for an eventual betrayal. An amnesiac her father had found in a field that suddenly rose through the ranks to become one of the most powerful people in Ylisse. Robin was just of a mystery to her now as he was in her time. Chrom wouldn't have suspected a thing, only to be stabbed in the back by the one he called his best friend. Lucina had kept an especially close eye on the tactician to ensure he was not making movements to bring about the world's destruction. Yet instead she found the exact opposite, she saw a man that gave everything to Chrom's cause.

He spent countless hours of organization and planning to make sure as many people made it home from every battle. He would take others burdens onto his own and was there for any who needed him. It was not long before he approached Lucina to talk about the future. He showed true remorse for all that she had gone through, acting as though it was his fault for not doing enough to stop Grima's resurrection, and like with everyone else, Robin soon began to shoulder Lucina's burdens. He would do anything and everything to ensure that they would save the future this time around. It was through all this that Lucina discovered that Robin could never be the culprit, and she also discovered the truth within her own heart. That she had fallen in love.

She did not want to worry Robin with the thought of her father's murderer now. Right now Robin needed complete trust in all the Shepherd's so that they could finally end the war against Walhart.

"Is there a reason you have come to see me Robin?" Lucina finally asked.

"Ah yes well, if you were not busy I was hoping that you might accompany me." Said Robin reluctantly.

Lucina smiled, it always felt nice knowing Robin enjoyed her company as much as she valued his. "I do not mind, It has been a while since we have found time together with all the battles that have been taking place. Where are we going?"

"Just a little spot I found, I thought it might be nice to have a picnic. As fun as it is eating with all the Shepherd's, they can be a little rowdy sometimes. Peace and quiet is always good once in a while you know?" Robin responded.

"That sounds lovely, I feel as I could use some distance from the others as well… " Lucina said, her father's killer still lingering in her mind.

Robin lead her to the top of a hill where he laid down a blanket for them to sit on. He then set down a large basket he had been carrying and took out an assortment of small rectangular sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade.

"I had Maribelle teach me how to make some sandwiches. These ones are her favorites, I hope they taste alright." Robin said as he filled two cups full of lemonade.

"You made all this Robin! I don't know what to say." Lucina replied in amazement.

"You could tell me if the sandwiches are any good." Robin smiled.

"Very well." Lucina picked up the closest sandwich and took a small bite. It was cream cheese and cucumber. Her eyes opened wide. "Robin, this is delicious. The cucumber gives it a nice crunch and it's very refreshing. There were no fresh vegetables in my time as the dirt was nearly always poisoned so being able to eat something like this brings me great joy."

Robin picked up a sandwich of his own and bit in. "Yeah it didn't come out too bad."

"Thank you so very much Robin, but why did you do all this?" Lucina asked.

Robin finished his first sandwich and swallowed. "I just like seeing you happy is all, and if making a few sandwiches can accomplish that, I'd make as many as it takes."

Lucina blushed. "Sometimes I don't understand why you do all this for me but, thank you Robin."

Robin gave a big smile back.

The two sat in a peaceful silence enjoying sandwiches and lemonade.

Robin looked down into the fields next to the hill and broke the silence. "It should be starting soon."

"What will?" Lucina asked in confusion.

Lucina looked to where Robin's gaze was gasped as she took in the sight. Hundreds of green, leaf shaped kites of all different sizes began to fill the sky above the field. They looked as if they were controlled by magic as they jostled and rolled majestically in the wind. The green of the kites contrasted against the bright blue sky, it was as if two armies were clashing mid air.

"Do you like it?" Robin asked worryingly.

"It's beautiful…" Lucina said glaring at the sky in astonishment. "I haven't seen anything like it before."

"I'm glad, I was hoping it would be a nice surprise." Robin said as he pulled out something from the large basket he had brought earlier. "The locals said they hold a festival on this day every year. They honor the finding of a weed that had saved the villagers from famine many years ago. To this day they still use it in many of their foods and drinks. I'm told some even try to burn it like incense. They make kites dyed with color from the weed and fly them all together."

"Kites… how wonderful." Lucina continued to stare in awe.

"That's not the only surprise I have though." Robin opened up the box he had pulled out a few moments earlier. Inside sat a small white cake topped with candles and strawberries. "I was told that you liked strawberry cake, so I tried making you one. Hopefully you can stomach it. I don't fancy myself much of a baker." Robin snapped his fingers to make a small flame and lit the candles. "Happy birthday Lucina."

Lucina covered her mouth in surprise. "I had completely forgotten, I haven't celebrated it since Grima plagued the lands. How did you know, I never told anybody when my birthday was.?"

"Well I figured it would be different from this time's Lucina because the Plegian war ended quicker than your time. So I asked Cynthia when it was and made some plans. I found out that a festival was being held today and thought it was perfect." Robin rubbed the back of his neck.

"You did all of this for me? To celebrate my birthday?" Lucina shook her head in amazement.

"Of course, it's a very important day after all. If it were not for you being born, I would not have been able to meet such a wonderful girl. Thank you for being with me Lucina, you mean more to me than you possibly know. As an amnesiac I didn't know what this new life of mine would have in store, but I sure am glad that you are in it." Robin explained.

A single tear shed from Lucina's eye. "Thank you Robin, you mean so much to me as well. I had thought it pointless at first but, being able to celebrate my birthday with you gives this day a very special meaning to me indeed."

"Now, make a wish and blow out the candles." Said Robin as he pushed the cake closer to Lucina.

Lucina thought hard, what should she wish for. There were so many things that she wanted but… She looked at the person in front of her.

 _I wish that one day, we can be together after everything is over._

She blew out the candles.

* * *

Lucina opened her eyes slowly as she took in what had transpired. It was a dream, a dream of a memory very precious to her. She then looked around in confusion. _A dream?_ She hadn't dreamed in months, it had always been a nightmare that had plagued her sleep. She continued to look around the room until she looked at the figure next to her. _Oh…_ that was why she was able to dream. Robin was alive. She relaxed at the sight of the one she loved sleeping peacefully next to her.

She looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. Not simply her lover she thought, her _fiance._ Slowly she laid back down and shut her eyes. No longer would she have to worry waking up alone. Robin was back with her, and together they could have many more memories like the one in her dream. She gave one final sigh before drifting off to sleep.

 _My wish came true._

* * *

 **There it is, just a short little scene. Please let me know your thoughts! A very happy birthday to everybody's favorite future princess! I hope you all enjoyed my little contribution to this special occasion. Until next time!**

 **-Arcale**


	7. New Scenes

**ACKKKKK hey wassup. It's been a while hasn't it. Sorry I don't really have a good excuse. I've been sitting on this chapter for a long time and it's but done but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to post it. Self doubt and all that good stuff you know? Trust me its always in the back of my mind, haunting me. But if I started this dumpster fire I better finish it. Sorry to leave you guys hanging if anybody is still left. Is this chapter worth it? No, but it's too late to worry about that now. You see if I make fun of myself it means other people don't have to do it for me. Also damn Three Houses is actually AMAZING. Easily one of the top five games I've ever played in my life, in fact you should be playing it right now if your not already. I know I am playing it when I should be writing some stuff. I for sure want to try writing something about our folks in Fodlan but will that ever happen, probably not. Sorry for the length of these intros and outros, just lets my voice what I'm thinking about you know? Aight now go read.**

* * *

"Ugghhhh… my head."

As the sun began to rise its light slipped through the curtains, pestering a groggy blue haired individual.

"What a horrible night…"

Chrom slowly sat up on his bed, and cracked his neck. Aches ran throughout his entire body. With so much on his mind he found it hard to have a good night's rest.

"Dear, are you alright?" Sumia said drowsily as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm fine, I think I just slept in a bad position is all." Chrom lazily replied.

Sumia gave a concerned look. "Have you been worrying too much again? You know all that stress is horrible for your skin. Plus I think I've been seeing more gray strands in your hair."

"Ughhh… at this rate I swear I'm going to be looking like a grandpa before I hit thirty. I already have two fully grown kids." Chrom groaned.

Sumia wrapped Chrom in a comforting hug. "Well I'll still love you no matter how you look. Plus if you were a grandpa, I'd get to be a grandma!" Sumia pushed her hands on the side of her face . "Oh that would be so wonderful. Having more little ones to spoil would be just the cutest. I'm getting excited just imagining what kind of babies our Lucina and Sumia will have!" Sumia covered her mouth realizing what she had just suggested. "Oh but Lucina… they made such a great couple too."

"Indeed… " Chrom winced at the mention of them. "For her to finally find somebody to attach to only for that person to disappear from her life. I doubt she will open up to anybody for a while, even us. She wouldn't speak to me at all yesterday." Chrom dragged his hand through his hair. "That damned fool, why didn't he just let me do it."

"It couldn't have been an easy decision. He knew what he was giving up and yet he still went through with it. You know Robin would never do something without thinking it through first. He must have struggled so hard to come to that decision. He loved Lucina to death…" Sumia replied sadly.

"It's just not fair." Chrom dug into the sheets. " Both Lucina and Robin have gone through so much, more than any of us could ever understand. They were the ones that worked the hardest to make sure the world didn't end and if it were not for Lucina's interference or Robin's guidance, I'd have led everybody to an early grave. They deserve a happy ending! So why… why did it end this way." Chrom was frustrated. "Why am I so useless! I'm supposed to be the Exalt! Descendent of the Hero King Marth and wielder of Falchion! I am all of those things and yet I couldn't even save my best friend after everything he has done for me. I couldn't make my daughter happy even after she gave everything to save this world. People close to me keep getting hurt and I can do nothing. What am I?"

"Your Chrom, captain of the Shepherds and my wonderful husband." Sumia planted a firm kiss on Chrom's lips to shut him up. "You are just as much of a part of stopping Grima as everybody else was. You seem to forget all the good you have done for this world, so I have to remind you. Plus do you really think Robin would want to see you moping around like this. If he gave his life to save the future then we better do a good job making sure it's a great one."

Chrom smiled. "What did I ever do to deserve you."

Sumia blushed and looked away. "Sorry, I got weird again didn't I? With all the books I'm reading sometimes the characters rub off on me..."

"Hahaha, that's just what I love about you. Let's go wake up Lucy and get to breakfast. I have an important announcement to make."

* * *

While most Shepherds ate breakfast in the mess hall, those of the royal family would sometimes meet to eat breakfast together in private. While there was a large and luxurious royal dining room available for use, that was mostly saved for parties and diplomatic meetings. Instead the royals had been eating most of their meals in a smaller but comfortable dining room.

In the center of the room sat a circular table to seat it's guests. Large open windows allowed for natural lighting to brighten up the room.

Chrom sat thumping his fingers against the table. He was very nervous. Around him sat the ones he called family, all ready to eat their meal and start out the day. Only Frederick knew about the plan to make Robin's death public, this would be the first anyone else would hear about the idea.

He looked to all the faces that surrounded him. His beautiful wife Sumia smiling and playing with their cheerful daughter Lucy. His daughter Cynthia next to his younger sister Lissa as they giggled about tales recounting their recent pranks on members of the Shepherds. His nephew Owain loudly proclaiming how he had gained yet another new otherworldly ability to his father, whom Chrom's eyes stopped at. Gaius sat silently sucking on a lollipop as if deep in thought, probably drying to drown out Owain's antics as usual.

Chrom's brother in law was certainly an interesting one. Years prior he was a convict and even part of the team sent to assassinate Emmeryn but he defected for a measly bribe of a few candies Chrom had offhand. Never did Chrom imagine that the thief would go on to be the one he trusted with Lissa but through the years but Gaius has shown himself to be more than dependable when it came to being both a comrade and a good husband to Lissa.

"What's the matter Blue? Finally falling for my sweet charms?" Gaius quipped.

Chrom shook himself from deep thought. "Oh no, sorry, I was just thinking about how we seem to be one head short."

Lissa's ears perked up. "Is Lucina going to be coming? I haven't seen her in far too long. How is she doing?"

"To be honest, I am not sure myself. Most times I try to speak with her I am met with silence. I have notified her if the importance of today's meeting, so I hope she shows up. It concerns her a great deal." Chrom responded.

"Yeah what's this all about anyways Blue. You have us meet up like this at a last minute notice? I figure this isn't just some Sunday brunch you wanted to have a few days early." Gaius questioned.

"Yeah, is something wrong father?" Cynthia asked with concern.

Chrom frowned. "No nothing of the sort. I just have something I need to speak to you all about, but I would like everyone present first. Cynthia, do you think you could go try to get your sister?"

"There is no need, I am here father."

Everyone's eyes quickly darted to the rooms entrance to see Lucina slowly walk in. She was rarely seen by anyone so it came as a shock to all of them that she had presented herself so willingly. What was even more out of place was her appearance. Her hair was well brushed, her clothes were clean and neatly in place, and most uncharacteristic of all her eyes were full of life while a small but noticeable smile was on her face. Tension flooded the room as everybody was unsure of how to react to this sudden change.

Sumia was the first to speak. "How are you feeling honey?"

"Oh I am absolutely wonderful mother. Last night I had the most pleasant sleep I've had in months." Lucina replied elegantly as she took a seat next to her sister. "It's been far too long since I've eaten together with you all, I appreciate the invitation father." Lucina smiled.

Chrom was at a loss for words. He knew he should be happy that his daughter was looking alright, but something was clearly up. He couldn't help but feel uneasy, and as he looked around the room the stares of others showed they too shared his thoughts. Still, perhaps this was a blessing and he wasn't going to let a chance to finally talk with his daughter slip by.

"Of course Lucina, I'm so glad that you could join us. The food should be here any minute now so I hope everybody is hungry." Chrom explained.

"Yes, I feel as if a warm meal would do me wonders." Lucina replied.

Owain stood up and shot a pose towards Lucina. "My dear heroic cousin, how great of you to make a bold entrance! It fills my heart with burning joy to see you, and looking so well nonetheless!"

"Owain, pipe down a bit will you, we all want to have a peaceful breakfast, I'm sure Lucina would appreciate it if you saved your theatrics for a more appropriate time." Lissa scowled.

"Oh… uh, yes mother." Owain sat back down with his head pointed towards his feet.

Lissa cleared her throat. "But Owain speaks the truth, it's great to see you." Lissa gave a warm smile to her niece.

"Thank you aunt Lissa, I am glad to see you all as well." Replied Lucina.

Cynthia wrapped Lucina in a hug. "Sis! A hero like you shouldn't stay cooped up in her room all the time. I was beginning to think that maybe… maybe you didn't want me around anymore." She cried.

Lucina returned the hug. "I would never think that Cynthia, you are my amazing sister. I must apologize to all of you for my behavior. You have all tried so hard to be supportive to me these past three months and I have pushed you away. I would ask for your forgiveness. Last night I was finally able to understand that I mustn't let the past hold me down any longer. Now I must only look towards the future."

"I couldn't agree more, we will all build a grand future that we can be proud of, together." Chrom smiled to his daughter.

Sumia looked to her husband and daughter with pride, it was amazing to see how the two of them had grown into such amazing people. The wounds of the past would be slow to heal, but it was time for them to start being a family again.

After a brief moment, castle servants came in carrying meals and pitchers of orange juice and covered trays. Taking off the coverings revealed that today's breakfast would be eggs benedict and a side fresh fruit salad. The servants soon took their leave after everyone had a plate in front of them and a full glass at their side.

Everybody began to dig into the warm meal in front of them. Chrom took a few bites himself and steeled himself. He hated to have to ruin this wonderful moment but it had to be said. He cleared his throat.

"So about the important announcement…" he begun, only to be cut off by a loud gasp from his wife.

"Oh my goodness, Lucina, what is that on your finger?" Sumia questioned as she pointed to her daughter.

The table stopped eating to see what Sumia was referring to, their eyes widened in surprise.

Lucina held up her hand to show more clearly what everyone was staring at, a sapphire ring adorned her finger.. "Oh this?" Lucina smiled. "This is my engagement ring. I suppose I forgot to mention it."

Gasps could be heard around the table as everyone fell silent.

Chrom's mind blanked as he tried to put the pieces together. An engagement ring? That didn't make any sense. If there was a ring it would mean that somebody had proposed, and if she had the ring then she had accepted. Which would mean… "You forgot to mention… what exactly?" Chrom asked slowly. Maybe he had just misheard, he had a rough night after all.

"Someone proposed to me yesterday and I accepted." Lucina bluntly replied.

Chrom was afraid that would be the response.

Lissa dropped the fork she was just about to place in her mouth spilling some egg on the floor while Cynthia spit out her drink and started coughing loudly into a napkin.

Chrom looked over to Sumia to see her face full of concern and then looked back to Lucina. Had this been the reason for a change of heart? She had finally gone mad and accepted some shoddy noble's proposal?

"That's… wonderful honey." Sumia barely managed to get out. "But are you sure you should be rushing into a marriage like this? I understand it's important to move on but there is still plenty of time, and it hasn't been too long since…"

"Oh don't worry mother, I am quite sure about my decision." Lucina said with complete confidence.

This time Chrom interjected. "Wait, I think your mother has a point. This might be a bit rash. This man who proposed, he isn't forcing you into anything right? Is there some leverage he has over you?"

Lucina gasped. "Of course not. I love him more than anything. I'm sure that once you see him..." Lucina stifled a bit of laughter, her serious demeanor crumbling slightly. "That you... will approve."

Chrom had trouble replying, his mind raced a thousand miles per minute. Nothing was adding up. There was only one thing left to do. "Can we see him then?" He questioned regretfully.

"I'm glad you asked Father! He's actually here right now, just outside the door." Lucina motioned.

"Oh well, let him come in then…" Chrom's confusion soon began to turn into anger. Clearly somebody had taken advantage of his daughter while she was in a vulnerable state. He gripped Falchion and stood up. He was going to have a nice long chat with whoever entered through that door.

Slowly an oddly familiar robed figure walked into the room.

"Hello everyone!"

Gaius spit out the lollipop he had been sucking on. Owain rubbed his eyes and soon most everyone followed suit, only the young Lucy had no reaction as she sat in her highchair confused.

"I am Robin, Lucina's fiance, I hope I find you all in good spirits." Robin proclaimed with a bow.

"What kind of ill conceived trick is this?" Chrom said as he blinked profusely.

Lucina got up and walked over to the figure. "Everyone, this is my… my new fiance, Robin." Lucina blushed and again tried to hide a small bit of laughter.

"Lucina… get away from him." Chrom took out Falchion and pointed it at the new guest. "I don't know who this is but Robin is dead."

Immediately Lucina stepped in front of the blade, barring Chrom from harming the tactician. "Wait Father! I apologize! We were just attempting a prank!"

"The only prank here is that this guy thinks he can imitate Robin and get away with it. I won't ask again, step away from him" Chrom glared daggers at the "imposter".

"Chrom, I know this may be hard to believe, but it's really me. I'm not dead." Robin said as calmly as he could with his friends blade in his face.

"That's a load of bull, I saw you die, everybody saw you die." Chrom scoffed.

"Father please lower your sword before someone gets hurt." Lucina was horrified. Should she have just presented Robin in a more natural manner instead?

Robin sighed at his miscalculation. "I suppose this is my fault, I wanted to have a little fun with my entrance but I owe you all more than that." He looked Chrom dead in the eye. "Perhaps this can suffice as proof?" Robin pulled out a small handkerchief embroidered with the Mark of the Exalt. "You gave it to me when I was promoted to Grandmaster. I keep it with me always, it means a great deal to me."

His eyes widened at his sudden realization and he lowered Falchion. "That handkerchief is one of a kind. It can't be…"

Chrom sheathed his blade and walked over, gripping the tacticians shoulder to see if it was an illusion.

"I'm back Chrom." Robin spoke.

Chrom gripped Robin into a hug, tears began to roll down his face. "I thought you were gone. That I had let another person this world desperately needed to slip

through my grasp."

Robin stood quietly, he hadn't expected such a emotional reaction.

Lucina gave a huge sigh of relief. "If this is how pranks go, I do not believe I shall partake in them very often.

Everyone gave a chuckle as the tension in the room soon turned to amazement. Robin had returned.

"How did you do it, one doesn't simply walk back from the dead like that." Chrom asked quietly as he finally let go of the tactician.

"I never reveal my secrets. It helps keep my enemies doubtful." Replied Robin with a soft smirk.

Chrom stroked his chin. "You dastard, you knew this would happen didn't you."

Robin didn't answer.

"You knew you would survive, that's why you did it! You had this all planned out just like everything you do you scheming son of a…"

"I will admit I knew it was a possibility." Robin cut him off. "But it was a huge gamble. If my bonds were strong enough I might have been able to return but Naga

herself said the chance was nil. Still, I had a lot of faith in my cards…" Robin looked over to Lucina.

Lucina turned away embarrassed. "I agree with you father, Robin is a good for nothing deceiver."

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Chrom asked.

Robin paused for a moment before he gave his answer. "If I had told you, would you honestly have let me take the final blow anyways?"

"Well… no…". Chrom answered.

"Exactly why I didn't say anything. Grima had to be destroyed for good. And if I was going to disappear I didn't want to give any false hope to everyone that I might come back. I wouldn't want you all to wait for something that would never happen." Robin explained somberly.

Chrom smiled. "Well enough of that talk, you've come back to us. Somehow you never cease to stop surprising me."

Soon the others at the table stood up and ran to where Robin was standing eager to check for themselves. They could hardly believe what they were seeing.

Cynthia nearly toppled Robin over in a hug. "Oh my gosh! This is amazing! I knew you wouldn't die, your a hero after all." Cynthia then looked to her sister and grabbed her hand. "This is great Lucina, now you and Robin can be an amazing super duper hero couple again!"

Both Sumia and Lissa followed suit and embraced Robin.

"Uwaaaaaa…. Robin… how dare you scare us like that. *sniffle* You better not do something like that again." Lissa was practically bawling.

"I can't believe this, these kinds of things only ever happen in my novels.." Sumia held tears of her own. "Thank you for coming back to my daughter, and to us."

"The mighty Grandmaster has returned! I had no doubts that you would triumph over your foul blood curse. Your name shall go down in history as the legendary tactician that has defied both fate and death." Owain proclaimed on one knee. "But uhh… it's great to see you alive Robin, you've done so much for us from the future." Owain gave a genuine smile.

Gaius pulled out another lollipop to replace the one he spat out. "Well Bubble's I've seen a lot of things in my day, but coming back from being erased from existence. That sure does take the honey cake. It really is good to have you back pal."

"Are you crying?" Robin asked.

"No *sniff* nothing of the sort. I didn't miss you all that much *sniff*" Gaius turned away.

Robin smiled, it was great to see everybody again. He then felt a tug on his coat and looked down.

"Your Mr. Robin, the super magic hero!" The young Lucy exclaimed. "Everybody said you were sick, are you feeling better?"

Robin smiled and knelt down. "Well hello there little one. I am feeling much better, thank you for asking."

"That's great Mr. Robin, big sis seems really happy too. She was so sad yesterday." Lucy bounced up and down.

"Well she won't be sad anymore if I have anything to say about it." Robin ruffled the young princess's hair.

"Well Robin, you came at a great time. Would you care to join us for breakfast?" Chrom asked.

Robin got up and nodded. "I would be honored Chrom."

The party all sat down while Chrom ordered a servant to bring in another meal. While all the excitement shook up their appetites, they were still hungry enough to start digging in.

There was a relative peace for some time as everyone asked Robin questions about his "death" and they brought him up to speed about the time he had missed.

Sumia was practically bouncing through it all waiting for the right time to bring up the question that predominantly occupied her mind. Finally she could contain it no longer and blurted it out. "So what's this I hear about an engagement?" She said as she motioned to the ring on Lucina's finger.

With all the excitement at Robin's revival, everyone had completely forgotten about that.

"Oh well uhh…". Robin stuttered.

Chrom processed the information for a second then spoke through grit teeth. "Oh yes, I would very much like to hear about how my dear best friend proposed to my daughter." He said as he gritted his teeth.

Sumia hit Chrom on the arm. "Oh please, stop being such a child. Would you honestly prefer Lucina be engaged to anybody else. Pay him no mind you two. I am so very happy for you both." Sumia practically squealed. "Oh how exciting, my Lucina is actually getting married! Chrom tell them your happy for them!"

Chrom rubbed his arm where Sumia had hit him, she packed quite a punch when you least expected it. "I was kidding of course, any doubts I had were dispelled a long time ago, but you can't blame me for being protective of my daughter, especially when she's in the hands of that evil mastermind. You better watch yourself Lucina. He's just using you as a stepping stone to the throne. Soon you'll find us with knives in our backs."

"He would do nothing of the sort!" Lucina replied angrily, shocked that her father would even suggest such a thing.

Robin held his hand outwards. "Relax Lucina, he's only joking." A smile formed on his lips. "As if he would actually see what I have planned for him coming. With him out of the way nothing would stop you and I from ruling Ylisse together."

The table stayed silent for a few moments until Chrom started to burst with laughter. "Oh how I missed times like these."

Soon the whole table joined him in a hearty banter. Their family was whole again, all that was left was to spread the news.

Chrom raised a glass of orange juice. "As much as I want to, I can't separate you, but as Sumia said, I don't think I would have it any other way. You have my complete blessing, a toast to the new happy couple!

The table cheered and clinked their glasses.

"Thank you so much father, you have no idea how much this means to me!" Lucina practically shouted with delight.

Chrom smiled in return. "Of course Lucina, after all you and Robin have done for the world. Its time you finally got your happy ending."

"Oh I just can't wait to celebrate. There's been too much sadness lately, the Shepherds need a good party!" Sumia exclaimed.

Cynthia jumped up in agreement. "Of course. Everyone needs to know about this heroic event!"

"Leave the sweets to me, I'm going to break out the good stuff this time. I'd say this is the perfect occasion." Gaius chided.

Little Lucy bounced in her seat. "Oh boy a party, I can't wait!"

"That is a great idea, I'll tell the Shepherds to gather tomorrow for a celebration. What a surprise it's going to be." Chrom chuckled. "Also before I forget, I was actually just about to go tell the council that our poor Grandmaster had finally perished from his illness. Luckily I no longer have to do that, it seems he has made a miraculous recovery. Good thing too, I didn't know what to do for a replacement."

Robin groaned. "Ughh of course, well I suppose it's time I finally helped you run the country a bit. I'm surprised it's still in one piece without me."

"Hey it wasn't easy, sure I may have relied on you a bit too much, but I think I've been getting the hang of things." Chrom spoke.

"I kid Chrom, your a great leader and you don't give yourself enough credit. Emmeryn would be proud." Robin responded.

Chrom smiled. "I sure hope so, we have a lot more to do to fill her shoes. Now that your here I feel as if we may actually accomplish that. But enough about that for now let's finish up eating!"

Lucina looked around at everyone. It had been so long since she had felt this simple happiness of enjoying the company of those around her. This would hopefully be the first of many new scenes to come in her life. The future was now hers to take, and she would do everything in her power to make the most of it.

* * *

 **This scenario was something I thought of long before I even began the story. I always thought it would be funny to see Lucina show up to a meal with an engagement ring to surprise everyone. Hopefully it was an enjoyable read. Not much really happened in this chapter to be honest so sorry about that. I think I hit a lot of cliches in this one. Chrom being depressed about being old at twenty something. Owain being Owain. Sumia loving romance or something. Honestly the hardest part for me in writing this chapter was how Robin and Chrom would interact. I wasn't quite sure to have Robin be completely humble in his return or just treat everything as one big joke, so I figured I'd put a little of both. Hope you liked it. Wonder what to do for the next chapter... Until next time!**

 **-Arcale**


End file.
